


Cena familiar

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Humor, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Parody, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Parody, Protective Theseus Scamander, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Newt planea una cena familiar que traerá consigo una batalla de magia de consecuencias catastróficas.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 8





	Cena familiar

Cena familiar

La puerta se abrió y ya; su espalda chocó pesadamente contra la pared. Newt soltó un jadeo ahogado contra esa boca que se le abalanzó. La cena armada a medias había quedado allí, ignorada sobre la mesa. Era de esperarse que fuera así cuando se reencontraban. Dejar ir a un lado los protocolos para dar prioridad al más bajo de los instintos. 

—Percival —resopló contra sus labios, intentando zafarse del apremio de sus bocas. Percival gruñía negativas, en lo que sus manos dentro su ropa pautaban el cronograma de la noche—. E-Espera, tengo algo q-. 

—Después, Newt. —Lo arrinconó sin escapatoria posible, desabrochando rápidamente su camisa blanca—. No te veía hacía semanas… —jadeó, sacándole un gemido sin aliento al morder sus labios—. Después hablamos todo lo que quieras…

—P-Pero… —volvió a gimotear, fracasando en sus intentos de mantener la cordura—. P-Percival, ¡escúchame!

—¡Newt! ¿Dónde se supone que ponga est-? —De improviso, Theseus salió de la cocina—. ¡Por Merlín! —gritó como si hubiera visto un lethifold y dejó caer la charola de estofado al suelo. La pareja se soltó como si sus pieles quemaran y se arreglaron la ropa a tropezones. La expresión de pánico y confusión era compartida entre los tres, como las salpicaduras de guiso.

—…Invité a Theseus también —dijo finalmente, cortando el pesado silencio. Percival tragó grueso y turnó sus ojos a los hermanos. ¡Qué manera de ponerse frío como un muerto!

—¿Qué es esto, Newt? —el párpado del mayor tiritaba—. ¡¿No era esta una cena familiar!? —chilló, enrojeciendo de golpe al volver sus ojos hacia Percival. Hacia su entrepierna, en realidad. Percival se cubrió con el saco con pésimo disimulo. No había estado lo suficientemente frío.

—‘Seus, querido amigo —sonrió nerviosamente, y retrocedió a las zancadas de Theseus—. Podemos hablarlo…

—¿¡Hablar de qué!? —Tomó de su saco y lo jaló hacia él—. ¿Qué el maldito auror neoyorquino que rescaté de un loco se coge a mi hermano? ¡¿A mi hermanito!? —le gritó al rostro. Newt se interpuso, tratando de separarlos—. ¿¡Cómo se conocieron!? ¡Si estabas secuestrado por Grindelwald!

—En el hospital… —dijo Newt cabizbajo. Su rostro hervía de bochorno y sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo. Percival le miró y suspiró.

—Newt iba a visitarme —respondió, apretando un poco sus puños para que le soltara la ropa. Miró a Newt y no evitó esbozar una sonrisa al recuerdo—. Le estoy profundamente agradecido por eso…

Theseus soltó un chillido digno de mandrágora bebé.

—¡¿Ibas a verlo a él en vez de a mí!? —le preguntó a Newt, cuyo rubor empeoró hasta ser casi púrpura. Theseus había liderado la misión de rescate de Percival Graves por MACUSA y con apoyo del Ministerio británico. Sin embargo, no había salido ileso de semejante peripecia, estando internados ambos en el hospital.

—Iba a verlos a los dos… —confesó por fin, jugando con sus dedos—. Ambos son importantes para mí, Theseus… —contuvo el aliento y subió la mirada, a pesar de lo mucho que lo incomodaba hacerlo, y más en estas circunstancias—. Y… por eso los invité a ambos. —De un torpe jalón alcanzó la mano de Percival, apretándola con fuerza. El auror le sonrió con cariño, entrelazando los dedos con esos temblorosos y sudados. ¿Con qué todo fue una idea de Newt para presentarlo oficialmente ante su hermano? 

—¡Ni por un beso de dementor diría que sí! ¡¿Estás loco!? —chilló estrangulado—. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? —reclamó a su hermano menor—. ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¡¿Qué dirán sobre mí!? —Se llevó las manos al rostro, palideciendo de siquiera imaginarlo. Antes de Newt abrir la boca volvió a gritar—: ¡Regalé mi hermanito a Percival Graves, como una yegua!

Newt agachó la cabeza y en sus ojitos se reflejaba tanta tristeza que Percival sintió su corazón estrujarse.

—No le hables así, Theseus. —Posó su mano al hombro—. Yo lo amo. No es como piensas.

—¡Claro que es como pienso! —Le apartó de un manotazo—. ¡Te hiciste mi amigo sólo para estar más cerca de Newt! —añadió ese factor a su indignación—. ¿No qué en Estados Unidos son más conservadores? ¡No creo que salir con el hermano de tu mejor amigo sea algo conservador! —burló con amargura.

—Comprendo que estés molesto, pero no me arrepiento de nada —la firmeza en su voz sorprendió a ambos hermanos por igual. Percival miró al menor de ellos—. Lo que siento por él es sincero… —confesó, tomando de su mano—. No me esperaba esta… estrategia. —Enarcó la ceja y suspiró—. Pero sé lo mucho que a Newt le importa tu aceptación… —Theseus estaba siendo persuadido con éxito cuando Percival sacó su varita—. Por eso te reto a un duelo.

—¿¡Qué!? —saltó Newt.

—¡Hecho! —Theseus estrechó su mano por la cortesía del momento. La tensión entre ambos iba a provocar rayos en cualquier momento. 

—¡Theseus! ¡Percival! —Newt se puso entre los dos, pero lo ignoraban.

—Demostraré que soy digno para ti, cariño —le dijo Percival.

—¡Y yo te patearé el trasero! —chilló indignado.

—‘Seus, serás mi cuñado y todo —frunció el ceño—. Pero incluso en la cadena de mando de tu Ministerucho sería tu superior… 

A Theseus casi le da un paro. Le habían dado estocada doble, y donde más le dolía.

—¡¿Cuñado!? ¡¿Ministerucho!?

—¿Y por qué no mejor lo hablamos, en vez de…? —Newt sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Ponte en guardia, viejo verde! —desenfundó su varita.

—‘Seus, por favor, Newt ya no es un niño.

—Después de todas las asquerosidades que le habrás hecho, ¡por supuesto que no!

Newt corrió hacia la cocina y volvió con guantes de cocina y su postre estelar en mano.

—Preparé pastel de calabaza para todos. —Lo alzó en alto, buscando la atención del par que se miraba con odio—. ¡Theseus! ¡Es la receta de mamá!

De un floreo de varita Theseus hizo volar los platos sobre la mesa. Percival chasqueó los dedos y esta se alargó considerablemente. De un salto ambos se subieron a cada extremo de ella, listos para combatir. Newt turnó nerviosamente sus ojos a ambos, sin saber ya qué hacer. 

—Lo pagarás, Percival Graves. —Theseus blandía su varita, hasta amenazar con quebrarla en dos. 

Percival se mantenía imperturbable, e ignorando las súplicas apresuradas de su novio. Nunca en su vida de auror ejemplar se imaginó a sí mismo enamorado de un excéntrico magizoólogo y a punto de combatir contra su hermano sobreprotector. Bueno, tampoco se imaginó preso por el sociópata de Grindelwald y pasó. Ya no importaba cuestionarse estos por qué. Ni mucho menos por amor.

Caminaron hasta acercarse en medio de la mesa. El protocolo era el suficiente para estar de pie en silencio así, mirándose mutuamente. Odio, indignación, osadía y una subrepticia súplica para no acabar castrado por un hermano ofendido, estaban ahí presentes.

—¡En serio! ¡Esto no es necesario! —insistió Newt. Pickett a su hombro se cubrió la cara con las manitas, temiendo lo peor—. ¡Theseus, detén esto!

—¡Incarcerous! —le apuntó sin mirarle. Cuerdas atraparon a Newt y cayó de costado al suelo. Pickett chilló y trató de ayudarlo, tirando de las cuerdas con sus bracitos.

—¡Theseus! ¡Desátame! —ordenó. Newt estiró la mano entre las sogas para alcanzar su varita en el suelo. 

—Accio —Theseus alzó la mano y atrajo su varita—. No, no lo haré.

—¡Percival!

—Cariño, eh… Yo… —rascó su mejilla.

—¡¿Cariño!? —reclamó Theseus—. ¡Cuenta de una vez, bastardo! ¡Antes de que lo haga a la manera muggle!

Ambos alzaron sus varitas frente sus rostros. 

—¿Asustado, Graves?

—Ni un poco.

Bajaron las varitas con firmeza. Hicieron una breve reverencia y se dieron vuelta, caminando de regreso a los extremos de la mesa. Se giraron y con varitas en alto, comenzaría el duelo.

—Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Theseus comenzó de un trazo de varita. Percival trastabilló al sentir como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una sartén. 

—¡Por todas las veces que has toqueteado a mi hermanito!

—¡Theseus, tengo treinta! —exclamó Newt desde el suelo.

Percival se sobó la cabeza y tambaleando, le apuntó con la varita.

—¡Tarantallegra!

De repente, Theseus comenzó a bailar tap sobre la mesa. Agitaba los brazos intentando detenerse, pero sus pies obraban por sí mismos al propio ritmo de sus pisadas. 

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —reclamó con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de bailar. Aunque bailara sin parar no era realmente bueno. Abochornado y sin aliento por el ejercicio no dejaba de agitarse y saltar en medio de sus pasos—. ¡Para ya!

—Eres pésimo bailando, aprende un poco —burló—. Ah, y a respetar las decisiones de tu hermano.

—¡Detente, tu, rabo verde! —aleteando hacia atrás para no caer, usó la varita. Un destello rebotó a las piernas de Percival, que se derrumbó de bruces sobre la mesa e hizo a Theseus saltar—. ¡Ajá! —jactó con el brazo en alto. Percival intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas se doblaban como goma—. ¡Ahora tu aprende a caminar, y a no acosar jovencitos!

—¡Que tengo treinta! —Se retorció Newt en el piso. Sacó la mano entre las sogas y gritó—: ¡Accio! —Su varita en el bolsillo de su hermano salió despedida de regreso a él. Deshizo sus ataduras y apuntó al par de idiotas que tambaleaban y bailoteaban sobre su mesa—. Finite Incantatem. —Percival rodó hasta acabar al suelo y Theseus se cayó de cara a la mesa—. ¿Ya van a parar? Parecen unos niños… —quejó bajo, desenredándose las cuerdas de los hombros.

—Lo siento, Newt… —resopló Percival, levantándose costosamente. Newt apretó los labios y miró a otra parte. Percival se sintió un idiota. Theseus al notarlo apretó los puños, y de una estocada final, lo atacó con la varita.

—¡Theseus! 

—¡Protego! —Contraatacó Percival como acto reflejo y el hechizo rebotó. Sin embargo, tal fue la potencia de tal conjuro que ambos salieron volando por los aires. Theseus chocó la espalda contra la pared y Percival derribó un pequeño sillón.

—¡Theseus! —Newt corrió hacia su hermano y lo ayudó a levantar—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Oh, Percival! —Pero, al ver a Percival patas arriba como una tortuga, también fue a ayudarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Theseus se apartó de Newt con las manos a la boca. Sus pasos eran vacilantes y estaba pálido. Percival, por su parte, intentaba dedicarle una sonrisita de calma a pesar de las horripilantes nauseas. De repente, Theseus se dio vuelta y comenzó a vomitar. Soltó un chillido al caer una babosa de sus manos. Del asco Percival le siguió poco después, haciendo a un lado a su novio para vomitar tras al mueble.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó Theseus entre arcadas.

Newt gateó hacia él y se inclinó a mirar.

—Oh, son babosas… —Frunció apenas el ceño y picó con el dedo a la babosa que se retorcía enojada—. Hola, pequeñín… —Sonrió, recogiéndola con la mano.

—¡Newt, por todos los cielos, no toques mi vómito!

Percival carcajeó enternecido, antes de volver a vomitar babosas.

••••••

La cena que con devoción Newt preparó ni mereció mención. La noche se le fue de allá para acá, cambiando las cubetas a rebosar de babosas de Percival y Theseus. Theseus gritaba entre arcadas y Percival sólo sonreía de silente regocijo para seguir vomitando. Al final, Theseus no podía más de la vergüenza y humillación que se encerró a solas en el baño con su cubeta.

Percival estaba en la habitación de Newt, ya mareado de tanto vomitar. La puerta se entreabrió, asomando Newt con otra cubeta vacía y una taza de té.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó al verlo sentarse a orillas de la cama. 

—Bien. Ya se le está pasando. —Sonrió cabizbajo—. Le cambié la cubeta…

Contuvo las arcadas y se incorporó para tomar su mano.

—Lamento haber estropeado la cena —susurró con tristeza—. No era mi intención…

—Está bien. —Quitó la mano y miró a otra parte—. Tuve que haberte contado sobre mis intenciones. Era una decisión de dos, de todos modos… —Encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? No, Newt… —Hizo a un lado el balde con babosas retorciéndose y tomó sus mejillas—. Claro que quiero oficializarme contigo. —Restregó los pulgares sobre sus pequitas—. Me encantas… No creas lo contrario.

—¿Sí? —Newt rehuyó esa intensa mirada y remordió sus labios.

Percival asintió y para convencerlo, metió la mano a la cubeta con babosas pegajosas.

—¿Quién más cuidaría de mi mientras vomito babosas toda la noche? Hasta juegas con ellas. —sonrió y le entregó un par de babosas bebé a su mano. Newt en vez de asquearse, simplemente sonrió y las miró retorcerse en su palma.

—Theseus dice que es asqueroso… —Recordó mientras las acariciaba con la yema del índice. Las nerviosas babosas se tranquilizaron en el acto, reptando mansitas entre sus dedos—. Estos hechizos los odio —confesó, tensando los hombros—. Torturan animales inocentes.

—Y por eso me encantas.

—¿Por jugar con babosas vomitadas? —Newt sonrojó y subió la mirada. Percival pasó los nudillos por esa mejilla coloreada.

—Sí, y por mucho más —suspiró—. Por tu buen corazón, lo torpe que llegas a ser. Lo obstinado también. Tus pecas, tus ojos… —enumeraba sin orden, recargando torpemente la frente contra la suya. Newt rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, temiendo que cayera por lo débil que estaba. Y eso hizo a Percival sonreír a ojos cerrados—. Por como cuidas de mí. 

—O-Oh… Eso es… —balbuceó con una sonrisita nerviosa. Sin embargo, su corazón latía de alegría ante esas palabras tan sinceras, pero que aún le costaba creerse para él. Sus narices se restregaron con tierna torpeza y Percival ladeó el rostro para besarlo.

Pero apartó a Newt de un manotazo, metió la cabeza al balde como un avestruz y volvió a vomitar. El magizoólogo soltó un exhalo de amorosa paciencia.

—Sácalo todo —decía entre palmaditas a su espalda—. Ya el efecto pasará, ya pasará… —frotaba como una madre cuando su pequeño enfermo de la barriga por comer tantos dulces—. Estoy contigo. ¿Quieres el té? ¿O agua? Un poquito de azúcar ayudará a las náuseas.

Entre quejidos y arcadas sacudía la cabeza. No se merecía un novio como Newt.

La cena y noche apasionada que Newt había imaginado en su cabeza se fue por el caño. Aunque, al menos pudo sobarle la barriga a Percival y tararearle canciones infantiles mientras motivada, tal cual asía con sus occamies cuando enfermaban. 

Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, poco importaba la aprobación de los demás. Ni mucho menos las babosas que se deslizaban por las sábanas.

••••••

Bien entrada la madrugada el efecto del hechizo acabó. Sin embargo, el siguiente problema fue convencer a Newt en desaparecer esa pila de babosas y no acogerlas en su maleta. Theseus se quedó dormido sobre el sillón roto y la pareja cayó agotada en la habitación.

A pesar del agotamiento, Percival se levantó temprano y a puntillas salió.

Newt durmió hasta media mañana, despertando por los rayos cálidos filtrados por la ventana, además de la ausencia a su lado.

Alzó su cabecita con rizos revueltos y frotó sus parpados pesados.

—Uh… ¿Qué hora es? —Miró por instinto a su lado, entristeciendo al ver que Percival ya se había marchado. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

No podía culparlo. Era un hombre ocupado, después de todo.

El dolor al corazón duró poco a la puerta abrirse.

—¡Hora de desayunar! —La enorme sonrisa de Percival iluminó más que el mismo sol. Cargaba una bandeja repleta de hojaldres frescos, tazas y vasos de jugo, y hasta una rebanada de ese pastel de calabaza—. Buenos días, cariño.

Newt enterró el rostro en la almohada hasta regular un poco el calor en su rostro.

—¿No tienes que viajar? —murmuró, asomando los ojitos brillantes de la almohada apretada entre sus brazos—. ¿Y todo esto?

—Y falta el jugo —dijo una voz por el pasillo. Acto seguido, Theseus entró con una jarra de jugo y cara de pocos amigos—. Es de calabaza, seh…

A pesar de su nula emoción y vergüenza, Newt gritó.

—¿Theseus? —sacudía su cabeza, sin evitar sonreír de felicidad.

—Al despertar nos topamos camino al baño y, eh… —explicó vagamente Percival. Theseus y él se miraron y arrugaron la nariz al mismo tiempo. Se tomaría su espacio para perdonarlo por su ego herido.

—Lo siento —resopló Theseus, cruzándose de brazos—. Por arruinar tu cena especial y eso…

—¡Te preparamos el desayuno entre los dos! —sonrió Percival, dejándole la bandeja al regazo.

—¿En serio? —turnó sus ojitos entusiastas a los dos.

—Si ya acepté que amas esos animales raros, ¿qué más da que te guste este viejo? —encogió de hombros y bufó, llevándose la mano a la frente—. No debería sorprenderme ya…

—Theseus —llamó con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Theseus le miró—. Gracias, te quiero. —El brillo en sus ojos y mejillas en primavera le hicieron contener una sonrisita—. Gracias a los dos, Percival. En serio.

La mirada entre los dos hizo a Theseus toser. Ya estaba siendo mal tercio.

—M-Me voy ya. —Regresó a su actitud formal de siempre, acomodándose el chaleco—. Tú lavas todo. —Señaló a Percival con el ceño fruncido—. Lo haces limpiar en su día y no te dejaré rebotar ese hechizo de las babosas. —Entrecerró los ojillos y alzó la barbilla. Desordenó el pelo de Newt de un torpe manotazo y salió rápidamente de allí al trabajo.

—¡Adiós, cuñadito! —gritó Percival por el pasillo.

—¡Cierra la boca, abuelo!

Tras un exagerado portazo, el silencio volvió al apartamento. 

—Lo siento por su carácter —dijo Newt, llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

—Tranquilo. Es buen chico. Sólo es muy duro consigo mismo. —Hizo menos, sentándose en la cama—. Y bien, ¿qué tal el pastel? —sonrió.

Newt sonrió con la boca cerrada y las mejillas henchidas de comida.

—…Sabe a estofado.

Ambos rieron.

—Sí, bueno, lo salpicó. Y acabé encima de él. —rascó su nuca con una sonrisita incómoda—. Pero no tiene pelos, ni nada de eso.

—Gracias. —Sonrió y le acercó un poco con el tenedor—. Es más, de lo que pudiera desear.

—¿Sí? —bromeó, mordiendo el pastel. 

—Bueno… —Ruborizó y jugó con sus dedos—. Realmente no. 

—¿No? —Percival tragó y dejó el resto en el plato—. ¿Qué más q-? —Calló cuando Newt apartó la bandeja y se subió a su regazo. Sus brazos rodearon su espalda y esos ojos, usualmente evasivos, le miraban con una intensidad paralizante. 

—…Esto —susurró a la minúscula distancia entre sus bocas. Cerró los ojos y lo besó. 

Percival llevó las manos a su trasero, manteniéndolo así de cerca contra su cuerpo. El dulzor de esa boca, repotenciada por la calabaza, lo volvería loco rápidamente. Newt lo soltó y fue a su cuello, besando y respirando el viril aroma de su perfume.

Percival jadeó y se dejó hacer entre esos besos suaves y tímidos. Sus manos se seguían recreando con la curva de su trasero, afincando las uñas por la molestia de la tela. Newt erizaba a cada apretón, meciéndose sobre su regazo por el más bajo instinto.

Se desanudó la corbata e hizo amago de desabrocharse la camisa, cuando Newt lo detuvo.

—No todo… —pidió, a pesar del rojo en su rostro—. Luego tienes que ir a trabajar.

Percival enarcó la ceja y sonrió incrédulo.

—No cruzaré un océano en traslador teniéndote así sobre mí —replicó—. Tengo bien claras mis prioridades. Y eres tú. Solamente tu —susurraba en lo que sus labios se fueron a su cuello, tomando venganza. 

—P-Percival —jadeó, arqueando la espalda al contacto húmedo y caliente de su lengua. Percival negaba con la cabeza y besaba sin escarmientos. 

Sus manos se colaron debajo el delgado pantalón pijama, sintiendo el calor de su piel a las yemas. Newt botón a botón abrió su camisa y la sacó dentro de sus pantalones. 

En un cruce de miradas, Newt se escurrió entre sus piernas. Percival contuvo la respiración y paralizó a esos ojos decididos, a pesar del rubor malsano en sus mejillas.

—No tienes por qué… —erizó al proceder de esas manos pecosas,

—Quiero. —Abrió la hebilla de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Percival tomó esa cálida mano y la guio directo a su erección. Newt remordió los labios y miró al suelo, masajeando su caliente piel a la petición de esos prematuros suspiros—. ¿Te gusta? —sonrió, apretando con las yemas su glande húmedo. Percival tiró tras su nuca y lo besó como respuesta. 

Sus bocas se amoldaron, como esa mano a la dureza de su pene. Newt jadeaba sin aliento a esa lengua dominarle como quisiera, y Percival gruñía asentimientos al ritmo de su masturbación. Entre quejidos, finalmente Newt se apartó.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando esa boca que había saboreado se fue a su erección. Su espalda tensó al tacto cálido y mojado de su lengua. Sus manos se enredaron en esos rizos claros. Newt jadeó y besó toda su extensión en lo que sus manos acariciaban su base. 

La respiración pesada de Percival resonaba en la habitación. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le salió al ocurrírsele que Theseus regresara en este momento. Con lo inoportuno que es. Los meses de reclusión y tortura de Grindelwald quedarían como juegos de niños. 

—N-Newt —recogió las rodillas como reflejo al placer—. Newt, para, para —le tomó suavemente del pelo. Newt gimió ahogado al dejarlo ir. Un hilito de saliva conectaba todavía su rojizo glande a sus labios. Percival jadeó y acunó ese rostro sonrojado y sofocado—. De sólo verte… me vendré muy rápido.

Newt intentó ocultar su bochorno con su flequillo revuelto, fracasando obviamente. Percival lo cargó y regresó a su regazo, atacando sus labios y cuerpo en igual medida. Newt estremeció cuando le desnudó con la prisa del momento. Resguardó su cuerpo entre sus brazos con posesión y profundizó aquel beso que los hacía gemir. La fricción directa de en medio de su trasero menos ayudaba al autocontrol. 

—Estoy listo… —pidió en un quejido. Percival tensó a esas palabras, resintiéndolo en su erección ya adolorida. Se hundió a su cuello y sus manos regresaron a su trasero, marcando las yemas a tan clara piel. 

Como un pincel restregó la punta de su hombría a la entrada de Newt. Él rodeando sus hombros y cerrando los ojos lo esperó. En aquel abrazo ajustado, lo penetró. 

Newt arqueó la espalda, siendo los brazos de Percival el soporte para que no cayera. Su boca atacó su pecho expuesto, sacándole gemidos entrecortados. Su cuerpo se acopló a las exigencias de su mente, dejándolo moverse lentamente. Clavando las uñas a sus hombros, Newt comenzó a subir y bajar con las rodillas temblorosas. Los brazos que apretaban su cintura lo alentaban a acelerar, gimiendo ambos entre besos sin sentido. 

—Eres hermoso, vaya… —jadeó Percival, acunando su mejilla. Newt le abrazó, respirando su perfume mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloriqueó cuando sintió la mano de Percival hacerse espacio entre sus torsos. Su perfume, su voz, su calor, sus manos tocándole y sus cuerpos fundiéndose; no iba a aguantar más. 

Percival lo recostó de la cama y se le subió encima. Rápidamente trepó las piernas a sus hombros y sus bocas se unieron. El ritmo de las caderas y mano de Percival aceleró y Newt sólo podía arañar más su espalda como réplica. 

La tensión de sus cuerpos y esos gemidos entrecortados lo dijeron todo. El orgasmo fue como morir un instante. Newt acabó en su mano y entre sus torsos. Percival gruñó y mordió su cuello, tensando los músculos de su espalda por su interior engullirle así.

Las piernas trémulas de Newt se enroscaron a sus costados y sus manos se perdieron en su pelo.

—Percival… —Sus caderas torpemente bombeaban. Percival sostuvo de su rostro, inspirando ese aliento sofocado. Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas, haciéndose espacio entre sus carnes, ahora tan suyas.

—Te amo…

—Yo a ti —sonrió cansado.

Percival acabó en su interior, derrumbándose entre sus brazos. Giraron en la cama, acurrando a Newt contra su pecho en ese enredo de brazos y piernas. Sus respiraciones se regulaban al mismo compás y el sudor se entremezclaba sobre sus pieles. 

—¿Estás bien? —Percival tomó de su mentón y miró ese rostro somnoliento y sonrojado. Newt cerró los ojos y enterró la cara a su cuello. El auror estiró el brazo, y sin varita hizo que una sábana los cubriera—. ¿Mejor? —rio divertido a esa sonrisa adormilada que se restregó a su piel.

—Percival… —ronroneó. Los mimos de Percival a su pelo lo estaban durmiendo.

—¿Mmh? —Besó su frente y entrecerró los ojos.

—Invitaré a Theseus otro día.

—Ni hablar, cariño.

Ambos soltaron una risita agotada, antes de quedarse dormidos.

Y como dictaba ya la tradición: el desayuno a un lado.


End file.
